


Quand Vas Tu Rentrer?

by sunwashigh



Series: Prompt Me [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Post Trespasser, Tumblr Prompt, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:31:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwashigh/pseuds/sunwashigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here’s a prompt that I should have done a while ago but exams and papers were due so ‘priorities.’ Takes place two years after Trespasser (so four years after DA:I ended w/o DLC)</p><p>24. Returned from the dead prompt</p><p>Quand vas tu rentrer? - When will you come back?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Quand Vas Tu Rentrer?

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a prompt that I should have done a while ago but exams and papers were due so ‘priorities.’ Takes place two years after Trespasser (so four years after DA:I ended w/o DLC)
> 
> 24\. Returned from the dead prompt
> 
> Quand vas tu rentrer? - When will you come back?

She held the necklace tightly. Halla was too young to keep it around. She thought it was scary, the wolf jaw. But that didn’t mean that Fiva couldn’t hold it for her. She kept some agents at bay. Though the Inquisition was disbanded, she still was the Herald in the eyes of many. She had to have an edge against enemies, keeping agents of the Herald out in the field. They mostly looked for Solas or Fen'Harel.

News came however that brought the former Inquisitor to her knees. He was dead. There was a blast in an elven ruin. Agents found the remains of bodies, but they knew Solas by what was left of his clothes. She did not eat or sleep. The love of her life, her vhenan… Gone. She sat in her room sobbing. The ache in her heart stunned her. It hurt more than the mark did.

Rainer did his best to comfort her. Fiva recently swore herself to him. He was a kind and understanding man. She wanted to be with a man like him. He cared so much about her wellbeing. He let her mourn Solas in peace, keeping Halla away and busy with all the handmade toys. He knew seeing the child with the god’s eyes would destroy her even more.

Halla was sick.  _“I’m afraid it might be the pox.”_  The healer said.  ** _“Well fix it. Heal her.”_**  Fiva replied, clenching her fist. Halla was all she had left of Solas. The poor child coughed all night with a fever. _“We can try the royal elfroot again, but I don’t know if that will work, Comtesse Lavellan.”_ She snarled at the name before frowning as her child began to cough, harder than before. 

 _ **“Please…”**_  She pushed the dark hair back, turning to the man.  _ **“She’s all I got.”**_ Her voice cracked and she turned to hide the tears. _“I will do my best.”_

The little elf smiled at her mamae.  _“Don’t worry. It’s just a c-”_ She began to cough again.  _ **“Shh, da'len. Don’t stress yourself over me.”**_  She kissed her daughter’s forehead before retiring for the night.

* * *

Her eyes shot open. It couldn’t be. She reached for the necklace, holding tight in her right hand. Thom turned over.  _“What is it?”_  

 _ **“I’m going to go check on Halla.”**_ He patted her back before rolling back. Her feet pattered down the hall until they reached Halla’s room.

She didn’t go in, remembering the first time Solas visited Halla. But it couldn’t be. Solas was dead. She looked in through the crack seeing a tall bald man standing over the bed. Fiva put the necklace around her neck and then grasped the dagger she concealed in her sleep clothes. The rogue in her never slept without it.

She silently opened the door.  _“Da'len, you must get better for mamae. I brought you these.”_  The child scrunched up her nose.  _“The healer gives me the same. Babae, why can’t you stay? Mamae misses you.”_  The man stiffened at the mention of Lavellan. 

 _“It’s not that easy to explain, da'vhenan. But I will tell you if you get better for the both of us._ ” Halla gave him a small smile.  _“Will you come back soon, babae?”_  He leaned forward and kissed the feverish head of the elf.  _“I will try my best. Get well, da'len.”_  He left the herbs on the table.  _“The healer will know what to do with those.”_

The youth rested in her bed and the man made his way to the window, but turned around seeing the door open. He knew. With three long strides he left the room and closed the door. 

 _“If you want to kill me, go ahead.”_  His voice was low and cold.  _“But you should know that whatever that ‘healer’ was giving our child wasn’t working. Royal elfroot.”_  He snorted. Fiva shrunk back. The mages in her clan were in charge of the herbs. Fiva was in charge of hunting and what was okay to eat and wear off an animal. Solas turned and faced her. His eyes focused on the necklace around her neck. She dropped the weapon and embraced him.  _ **“I…”**_  She began to sob.  _ **“I thought you were dead.”**_

 _“A ploy vhenan…”_  He said into her hair.  _“An agent told me you took the death  hard…”_ He pulled away and wiped away the tears.  _“You didn’t eat or sleep because of it, am I correct?”_  She nodded, a frustration building in the pit of her stomach.  _“I had to keep you off my trail, but then when another agent told me Halla was sick…”_  He hugged her tightly again. 

 _“Ir abelas.”_  She frowned.  _ **“Tel’abelas!”**_  He kept his eyes trained on the wall. He had cried many tears after he left the final time.  _“I love you so much.”_  He whispered into the night. She looked up at him, hoping this wasn’t some trick in the Fade. Her lips kissed his neck. It felt real, so real. The prick of the coming facial hair. The kiss was a surprise. He tilted his head down before kissing her. Her face was wet with tears and his hands grasped her close.

When they pulled away for air, she whispered,  _ **“Please don’t go…”**_  He shook his head.  _“I must follow my destiny.”_  His voice was low. She furrowed her brow.  _ **“But we need you.”**_  He kissed her forehead. 

With Lavellan, he was always one touch from throwing everything away. She was everything he ever wanted and more, but just in the wrong lifetime…  _“I’m sorry.”_  His arms fell to his side and his heart sank. He did not want to leave.  _ **“I will stop you, Solas.”**_  She whispered as he went down the hall. He hoped she would.


End file.
